Archives/Japan/2018/05
Current Edition: ??? |-|23/05= Update Contents # Youtou skin dungeon speed run challenge #* First round: 2018.5.28 9:00~6.3 23:59 #* Second round: 2018.6.4 9:00~6.10 23:59 # Shikigami codex UI revamp # New Oumagatoki boss - Jishin Namazu #* Updated schedule for Oumagatoki bosses after maintenance: #*: Mon, Wed: Gashadokuro #*:Tue: Tsuchigumo #*: Thu, Fri: Jishin Namazu #*:Sat, Sun: Oboroguruma # Hyakki Yakou rate up for first 5 tries daily (2018.5.24 – 2018.5.29 23:59) # New Kyuuketsuhime skin dungeon # New IAP pack # DMM PC version now supports full-screen mode Other adjustments and improvements # Combat-related updates #* Updated display for protective shield #* Ebisu's flag has the following updates: #** Fixed issue where flag had a chance of triggering Ubume's assisted attack when the flag dispels debuffs. #**Ebisu's flag has immunity to control. #* Oitsukigami's 3rd skill can now be targetted to all allies, effects remain the same (applies to Oitsukigami only). #*Fixed issue where Shoyou's fully levelled skill could not affect summoned objects as a second target. #* Fixed issue where Miketsu could not seal Komatsumaru's passive. # Guild-related #*Added a feature to filter out repeated names when creating a guild #* Added a display for number of online players in guild news section #* Added feature to allow multiple mitama to be selected when holding down on the mitama selection # Added display of clear time to Goryo dungeon # Modification of Auto Challenge #* The cost of feeding paper doll changed as Sakuramochies from Coins and AP. #* The Sakuramochi can be obtained by completing daily quests, wanted quests, taking part in the Demon Encounter and buying in the feat shop of Guild. #* The paper doll has a Satiation of 100 and cannot be fed once its limit is reached. Daily Sakuramochi feeding limit is 5. #* When Auto-challenge is enabled, each battle deducts an amount of Satiation equal to the AP cost of the battle. #* Feeding attempts 1/2/3/4/5 require 10/10/20/20/30 Sakuramochi, respectively. #* The storage limit of Sakuramochi is 300. #* This feature is available only for players whose level is more than 15. # Added mitama "Discard" option to some screens, to allow users to directly send the mitama on the screen to the discard box. |-|16/05= Update Contents # Miketsu Rate Up! #* Duration: 2018.5.16 after maintenance - 5.25 23:59 #* Details: Use mystery/jade/current world amulets to summon, and SSR Miketsu's appearance rate will be 2.5x the normal rate. #* If one Miketsu is successfully summoned, rate will return to normal. # Pull 10 Give 1 #* Duration: 2018.5.16 - 2018.5.25 23:59 #* Description: During event, using jade/mystery/current world amulets to summon shikigami, if no SSR are pulled, every 10 pulls will give a free mystery amulet. # SR, R shikigami come on out! Hyakkisen limited event! #* Duration: 2018.5.16 7:30 - 2018.5.27 23:59 #* After maintenance, shikigami pool is reset. #* After reset, no SSR will be in pool, and will only have SR and R shikigami. #* Event is for 2 weeks. #* 6/9/12 winstreak gives 1 mystery amulet. # Don't miss the "Shofoku! Mystery Shop Discount!" event~ #* Duration: 2018.5.16 after maintenance - 2018.5.29 23:59 #* During event, first 30 refreshes in Mystery Shop daily are free, and first 10 purchases are 80% of original price! # Demon Encounter discovery gives free mystery amulet! #* Duration: 2018.5.16 after maintenance – 2018.5.22 #* During event, after doing discovery 4 times in Demon Encounter, will receive additional 1 mystery amulet in rewards. # New IAPs #: Assuming there's no need to TL this |-|09/05= Update Contents # Super oniou may 9 to 20th #:Great rewards such as new sr skin. Shouzu skin. 2 new frames that can be purchase with farmed points. 1 fortune cat frame if you kill 100 oniou that you found. Everyday has different group of mobs to kill # New way to view your achievement # New ootengu and kachou skin # Betting system is back # Cash shop bundles # True oorochi reformated. Now cost 60 sushi. Double the chance to get the frame # Express leveling up or the new neko sr. She cost 1 less mat each time you upgrade her. Limited time only from 9th to 23rd may! # Bug fixes. Main thing is miketsu no longer shoots at the opening of the round when shiki like moon rabbit or kaguya opens their realm. Other improvements # Fixed issue where Komatsumaru (小松丸) dodging would cause Ushi's (丑時之女) straw doll's link to vanish. # Fixed issue where Aobouzu's (青坊主) passive would vanish after being revived, and also a related Kagamihime (鏡姬) bug. #*Issue where Aobouzu's passive vanished after he is revived #* Issue where Aobouzu's passive persisted even after his death #* Issue where passive layers did not stack over turns #* Issue where bloodsucking effect would be negated when Kagamihime was triggered # Fixed issue where Miketsu (御饌津) would fire an arrow when Kaguyahime (輝夜姬), Oitsukigami (追月神), or Miketsu opens their passive at the start of a match. # Fixed issue where Mushishi's (蟲師) passive could apply to Orochi. # Fixed display issue of Mushishi's camera when animation speed is set to 2x. # Fixed issue where Doumeki (百目鬼) was unable to seal the skills of certain shiki (e.g. Susabi's (荒) 4th skill) # Fixed issue where the judgement flag during battle would trigger Hiyoribou's (日和坊) heal # Improved logic for Jikigaeru's (青蛙瓷器) passive #* Upon death, all status effects are removed, and 3rd skill is triggered as an AOE over enemy without being affected by cc status effects # Fixed issue of Ushi's skin and unawakened skin's animation being too long # Fixed text display of personal message board on player profile __NOEDITSECTION__